Memoirs and Fantasies
by Mizuhi-Chan
Summary: Pequeño FicDrabble... Tercer y Ultimo capitulo: Yang. Por que eres mi complemento, yo soy el yin y tú el yang… y por otra razón, que es mucho más importante que la anterior… Por que te amo…. Zutara.
1. YinYang

Vean lo que traje jeje… En lo que esperan la actualización de mi otro fic les dejo con estos pequeño drabbles que llevo un tiempo preparándolos… Honestamente son más antiguos que las otras 2 historias que tengo publicadas. Ojala les gusten. Esto va a ser un Fic-Drabble de 3 mini (Y cuando digo mini es en todo sentido de la palabra… Jejeje) capítulos. Espero que les agrade.

**ZKZKZKZKKZKZKKZKKZKKZKZKZKKKZZ**

**Memoirs and fantasies**

**Capitulo 1.- Yin-Yang**

_Imagina que estamos sentados tu y yo frente una gran ventana, admirando el amplio mar que acaricia las costa del nuestra bella ciudad, mientras charlamos de cosas vagas y triviales, entonces te diría "¿Recuerdas los días de guerra? ¿Los días de tristeza y desesperanza?" Tú me verías con seriedad, estudiando mi perfil, intentando descifrar mi alma, y tomarías mi mano, como si con ese gesto apartaras de mí los recuerdos que se agolpan en mi mente. _

_Yo sonreiría con dulzura y añadiría "¿Y recuerdas el día en que te conocí?... mas bien, ¿el día que abriste tu esencia a mi?" Volverías a fijar tu vista en el mar, dejando que tu silencio conteste por ti. "Ese día fue hermoso y horrible" Seguiría hablando con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, tú me contestarías en forma ausente "Eso es imposible, es contrario, nada puede ser hermoso y horrible a la vez, es totalmente opuesto uno de otro".  
Yo reiría ante tal comentario "¿Seguro que escuchaste lo que dijiste?" Preguntaría "¿No te has fijado en nosotros? … ¿Es que acaso somos tu y yo somos iguales?" Abrirías los ojos en expresión de sorpresa y luego reirías de manera sincera, igual que yo…_

_Lentamente te acercarías y besarías mis labios, como una promesa muda, de esas que siempre nos hacemos, aquella que solo nosotros sabemos que significan, por que ya no necesitamos palabras, solo miradas y gestos._

"_Zuko" Suspiraría yo, al finalizar aquel pequeño contacto, como una adolescente enamorada, por que una parte de mi lo sigue siendo. Me abrazaría de tu cuello y olvidaría toda la plática anterior, perdiéndome en tus ojos ámbar._

"_Katara, mi Katara" Susurrarías en mi oído, mientras comienza esa danza que nos une, que nos hace uno, esa danza que crea vida._

"_Te amo" Diríamos ambos al mismo tiempo, para después besarnos, sellando así aquellas palabras._

_Somos la Luna y el Sol, el Día y la Noche… Somos el Yin y el Yang… Por que juntos somos el equilibrio, y eso es lo que importa, por que ya no existen prejuicios y eso nos hace feliz._

"_Te amo… Zuko" Susurro antes de entregarme a Morfeo._

**ZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

"You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun" Zuko.

**The Siege of the North, part I**

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

La frase anterior supongo que todos la conocen, es una de mis inspiraciones para hacer este fic.

Ojala les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews aunque sea para decirme que es basura, aunque a mi, en lo personal me gusto escribirlo, sobre todo por que la película que estaban pasando en el camión era aburrida… (Sip, escribí esta historia en un camión xD).

Bueno, hasta la próxima actualización… ¡¡¡¡Bye!!!!


	2. Yin

Bueno… Aquí esta el otro capitulo¿Cómo es que lo subí tan rápido? Pues, por que como había dicho, esta historia la escribí hace como unos 2 meses… no, hace mas tiempo, como en Noviembre del año pasado, cuando ensayaba mi vals de XV años… No pregunten….

Ahora, les dejo el otro Súper chiqui megaquete mini drabble xD…

¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

**Capitulo 2.- Yin**

_Yin, la mujer, el bien mi bien, mi mujer, mi bendición._

_Perdóname por aquel día, por ser ciego, estupido y tonto; por dejarme llevar por los celos, por mi orgullo, y por pensar que me aceptaría. Que me regresaría mi honor._

_Ese día, mi mente se perdió, más de lo que ya estaba. Y ahora que lo pienso… "Azula siempre miente" me repito en voz baja._

_En verdad, todavía no comprendo por que decidí unirme a ella. Tú, en cambio, aun cuando por meses les perseguí por acompañar al avatar, aun con las veces que te ofendí, aun cuando los lastime, te ofreciste a sanar mis heridas, a desaparecer mis cicatrices… A liberarme totalmente de mi tortuoso pasado._

_Y lo repito, fui tonto, por que preferí el sufrimiento y el dolor… ¿Por que? Por que vi que no podía tenerte, por que no podía abrazarte como lo hacia aquel niño, por que creí que solo me querías curar por compasión… Simplemente por no entender tus palabras, gestos, acciones y demás, por no comprender el "Me gustas" que flotaba en la atmósfera, en aquella cueva donde empezó todo._

_Katara, eres mi Yin, Katara, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi confidente, mi amante, mi esposa… La madre de mis hijos._

_Solo ahora me doy cuenta que no todo es malo, por que si no hubiese escogido a Azula en ese momento, no estaría observándote ahora, mientras duermes._

_Después de todo… Esos son los caminos del Destino._

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

Espero que les haya gustado, ojala me puedan dejar un review -… Que ya saben donde los contesto (en el Profile, por si alguien se le olvida)…

Se me ha olvidado poner… Todas mis historias son de Brian y Mike, se me olvidan los apellidos… pero ustedes saben de quienes hablo, además de Nickelodion y estan hechos sin fines de lucro.

Por que pongo esto… Por que siempre se me olvida xD. Como sea… PROXIMO CAP: YANG.


	3. Yang

Bueno, después de unos cuantos inconvenientes, pude sacar tiempo para escribir el capítulo, en realidad ya lo había escrito, pero no había podido pasarlo a la computadora (lo tenia escrito en mi agenda). Ya mejor dejo de molestar, los dejare leer…

¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

**Capitulo 3.- Yang**

Yang, el hombre, el mal…

Tu eras así, lo se, pero… has cambiado, estoy segura de ello, lo veo en tus ojos, por que esas orbes de oro jamás me mienten, nunca han podido.

Ni siquiera en aquella prisión de cristales, por que ahí vi la verdad, escritas en dorado las palabras "Tristeza y Congoja"… Y mi alma lloro, y yo con ella. Me sentí vulnerable y aprendí a amarte, por que ame tu dolor, ame tus silencios, ame su alma, tu esencia… Te ame a ti… Por ello sufrí tu tracción…

Abro los ojos perezosamente, encontrándome con los tuyos que me miran fijamente, sonrió débilmente, en lo que tu depositas un suave beso en mis labios.

Mi mente viaja en recuerdos, tristes y alegre… ¿Sabes? En momentos como ahora, ya nada me importa, solo importa sentirte junto a mí… Eso me hace feliz, al fin y al cabo, ese es nuestro destino, estar juntos.

¿Por qué? Por que eres mi complemento, yo soy el yin y tú el yang… y por otra razón, que es mucho más importante que la anterior… Por que te amo… ¿Y sabes que es mejor? Que se que tu también me amas.

Vuelves a besarme y te correspondo, mientras una conocida sensación despierte en mí. Tu tibio toque me lleva a otro mundo, y tus besos… Tus besos… No se a donde me llevan, pero ese lugar es bueno… Muy bueno y hermoso.

Ya no puedes, bueno, ya no podemos mas, nececitamos estar totalmente unidos… Y cuando va a empezar ese momento… Un llanto suena.

Te veo a los ojos y sonrió. "Muy bien Señor del Fuego, es tu turno, ya ha de tener hambre" Me miras con reproche y te levantas de mala gana y empiezas a cubrir tu desnudes. Antes de salir te volteas hacia mí y susurras "Te amo". Mi sonrisa se ensancha y contesto enternecida "Yo igual te amo Zuko".

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

O.O Termine… Termine… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TERMINE¡SOY GRANDE! xD.

Este es el ultimo capitulo jejeje... Así que espero que les haya gustado.

¡Dios los camiones son mágicos! Es eso o alguien estaba fumando porro y me llego el humo y me hizo delirar xD.

Como sea, espero que me manden sus comentarios.

¡¡Hasta luego!!


End file.
